


Playdate

by Bajillian



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Rated for cursing, apparently my take on him is a sassy motherfucker like Havve, don't worry they're pals, go easy on me this is my first time writing Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Sung forces Havve to be social by inviting Ninja Brian over. Havve disapproves.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Playdate

“It’s a good idea for you to be social, so I set up a playdate for you,” Sung told Havve. The bot wasn’t really allowed out of the house too often, not only because that would raise questions, but also because he was a potential danger to humans while unsupervised. So the next best option was to spend time with people they were already friends with.

“A PLAYDATE.” Havve’s eyes flickered. “I AM NOT A CHILD.”

“Alright, alright. A hangout? A quality chill-time with a bro? An ultra fun, kickass meetup wi-”

“ENOUGH.”

Sung cleared his throat. “Right. Whatever you want to call it, it’s happening. I convinced Ninja Brian to come over so you two can have a nice chat! How does that sound?”

“NINJA BRIAN DOES NOT TALK.”

“That’s… a good point.” Sung thought that over, but simply shrugged. “You guys can still enjoy each other’s company.” The doorbell rang, and he was already making his way to the door. “Speaking of the ninja!”

“DO I NOT HAVE A SAY IN THIS.”

“Aw, c’mon, Havve. How could you say no to...” Sung opened the door, and Brian immediately stuck up two middle fingers at him. “...this face?”

Havve walked over to the door and leaned in closely to Brian, who was scowling. They were only a few inches apart, and the middle fingers found their way to Havve’s face, pushing him back a little. “I CANNOT SEE HIS FACE BEHIND THE MASK. THEREFORE, YOUR QUESTION WAS RIDICULOUS.”

Sung let out a nervous chuckle before he closed the front door. “It’s a good thing you don’t need to see someone’s face to be able to have a nice time with them.” He ushered the two into the living room to sit down on the couch. Brian had finally put his fingers down, but he was still glaring at Havve. “Just call me if you guys need anything, okay?” With one more smile to both of them, Sung left the room.

It was silent. Havve and Brian stared at each other for an unreasonably long time. Almost as if one was waiting for the other to crack. 

Havve was the one to break the silence first. “THIS WAS THE DOCTOR’S STUPID IDEA. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH SOMEONE WHO DOES NOT COMMUNICATE.”

Brian crossed his arms. _“I do communicate, you blaring pile of scrap metal.”_

The telepathic voice in Havve’s mind startled him, and he sat upright even more than he usually did. He was only used to Phobos and occasionally Sung doing that. “UNDERSTANDABLE, YOU PRICK.”

_“For the record, I am only here because Danny forced me.”_

“I THOUGHT YOU DID NOT LET HIM TELL YOU WHAT TO DO.”

Brian rolled his eyes. _“He was having some chicks over. As much as I’d like to win them over and have them all for myself, I did not feel like enduring the pathetic blubbering from Danny after getting rejected again.”_

“THAT IS HARSH. BUT HILARIOUS.”

_“I’m glad someone finally thinks so.”_ Brian’s chuckle was muffled from behind his mask. _“What about you? Are you taking orders from the Doc now?”_

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Havve thought about that. “...PERHAPS WHEN IT IS NECESSARY. BUT THIS SITUATION IS NOT AN EXAMPLE.”

_“You’re sitting with me, aren’t you?”_

“YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE.”

_“You can leave the room whenever you please.”_

“IS THAT A CHALLENGE.”

_“Do you want it to be?”_

Havve glanced towards the doorway where Sung had left earlier, and then looked back at Brian. “I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU.”

_“Who do you take orders from, then?”_

“MYSELF. MY FIRST ORDER IS TO THROW YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE.” Havve reached forward to grab Brian, who vanished into smoke and appeared outside the window. The middle fingers had returned. Havve got up to shut the curtains, and turned around to see Sung.

“Where… is Brian?” Sung asked, already checking Havve’s hands for blood.

“HE LEFT.”

“Already? He was here, what, five minutes?” Sung sighed. “Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

“YES.”

“Well… good,” Sung said with a relieved smile. “Maybe you two can hang out for ten minutes next time.”

“DO NOT PUSH IT.”


End file.
